PitchgtaPerfect
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: How will friendship stay strong when it gets tough? Everything changes when a certain redhead comes in the picture. WARNING:Contains strong language,Racism (i'm not a racist it's just in the story). Rated T might get more M later...
1. Chapter 1

_**OK so this story is based on GTA5 with the characters of PitchPerfect this will be my second multichapter and i appreciate all the reviews on my first one, and don't go correct me on something that happens in GTA5 this will be my own storyline and it's possible there will be missions from GTA5 itself and characters **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch perfect or **__**GTA5 that will be going for the next chapters.**_

_**i only own the storyline and selfmade characters.**_

_**(by the way it's all in Beca's POV if not i'll let you know!)**_

* * *

United States,Los Santos:

it's quite a city if i speak for myself and i'm not talking about the amount of people that live here that would be somewhere at 13,000,00 people.  
No,i'm talking about it all:the big buildings,the airport,the port,the vinewood sign,... just about it all and if i may i will tell you about the districts/neighborhoods:

**Central Los Santos:**

Central Los Santos districts make up the area of Downtown Los Santos. The area is bounded by the Del Perro Freeway to the north, the La Puerta freeway to the west, the Olympic Freeway to the south and the Los Santos River to the east. The area is characterized as Los Santos' most urbanised area, with the presence of the tallest high-rises.

**_Downtown Lost Santos_**: Downtown is the central business district of Los Santos in the HD Universe. It's the home of many of Los Santos' skyscrapers.  
It also has a medical center,The Downtown Cab Co,Mile High Club (under construction),Maze bank Tower,FIB headquarters,IAA headquarters and the Schlong Sachs Center.

**_Textile City_**:Textile City is a neighborhood in Los Santos. It borders Mission Row to the west.  
It also has Simmet Alley which is home to counterfeits selling a variety of products, even stolen or bootleg items, and known for illegal trade, although there are honest merchants in the alley too.

**_Mission Row_**:Mission Row is a neighborhood in Los Santos. It borders Textile City to the east and Strawberry to the west.  
It is a middle-class neighborhood with few businesses.

**_Phillbox Hill_**:Pillbox Hill is a neighborhood in Los Santos. It borders Strawberry and Chamberlain Hills to the south, Little Seoul to the west, Burton and Alta to the north and Textile City and Legion Square to the east.  
Pillbox Hill acts as Los Santos' financial center. The district contains most of the city's major skyscrapers and associated financial institutions. It occupies approximately the western half of Downtown Los Santos.

**_Legion Square_**:Legion Square is a small neighborhood in Downtown Los Santos.

**North Los Santos:**

North Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods that extend north from Downtown Los Santos into the Vinewood Hills at the northern fringes of the city. The area is suburban in nature and possesses Los Santos' most affluent and exclusive neighborhoods.

**_Alta_**:Alta is a six-block neighborhood in Los Santos located within Vinewood. Alta is located south of Hawick, west of East Vinewood, north of Phillbox Hill and Textile City and east of Burton.  
Alta is a business district.

_**Burton**_:Burton is an affluent shopping neighborhood in Los Santos.

_**Rockford Hills**_:Rockford Hillsis a high-class residential neighborhood in Los Santos.  
The neighborhood is described as being filled with large luxurious houses, manicured lawns and gardens as well as having a lot of high-end cars driving around.

_**Vinewood**_:Vinewood is a neighborhood in the city of Los Santos.  
The neighborhood is the host place to the famous Vinewood Sign as well as the famous entertainment venue the Vinewood Bowl.  
Also you'll find a bunch of celebrity's or fakers in my eyes:  
Sal Britoni -Actor  
Clay Jackson -Rapper/Actor  
Tony McTony -Billionaire Philanthropist  
Brandon Roberts -Actor  
Bruce Spade -Actor/Producer

_**Richman**_:Richman is an affluent and rich neighborhood located in Los Santos.  
The neighborhood is mostly known for being an area full of rich stores and a big variety of businesses.

_**West Vinewood**_:West Vinewood is a neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.

_**Vinewood Hills**_:Vinewood Hills is the name of a neighborhood and surrounding mountain range in Los Santos,San Andreas.  
The Vinewood Hills make up Los Santos' largest and northernmost neighborhood, spanning a considerable distance from Richman Glen in the west to the Tataviam Mountains in the east, and Vinewood and Rockford Hills in the south to Great Chaparral and the Tongva Hills in the north. The hills are characterized by steep, peaceful lanes which are rural in nature in the north and increasingly urban in nature towards the south. Development in the neighborhood is almost entirely composed of sparsely arranged, large, modern houses that are home to San Andreas' elite and celebrity populations.  
The Vinewood sign, in the east of the district and the Galileo Observatory towards the center of the district are the two most notable points of interest in the hills. Both command impressive views over Los Santos.  
The highest point in the Vinewood Hills is located just to the north of the Galileo Observatory. It is one of the only points in the state that provides good views across both Los Santos and Blaine County.  
The Vinewood Hills are one of two hill ranges (along with Pacific Bluffs) that are within Los Santos city limits.

_**Downtown Vinewood**_: Downtown Vinewood is a sub-neighborhood of the Vinewood district in the north of Los Santos. The district acts as Vinewood's main commercial area, and is focused around the eastern stretches of Vinewood Boulevard.

_**Hawick**_: Hawick is a neighbourhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.

**South Los Santos:**

South Los Santos includes the neighborhoods or areas that define as independent cities that extend south from Downtown Los Santos. The south of the city is home to Los Santos' poorest residents. The south-central districts has several low-income housing projects and garbage pilling up the streets. The city of Davis also lays in this port and docks of Los Santos is defined also as South Los Santos.

_**Strawberry**_: Strawberry is a neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.  
It is bordered to the city of Davis in the south, the neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills in the south-west and Rancho in far-southeast. It's north-west to Phillbox Hill and north-east to Mission Row.  
The neighborhood is a lower-class industrial and partly industrial suburban. Southern strawberry, and especially Forum Drive and Strawberry Avenue are known for their high crime-rate and gang violence between the Ballas and the Families. The northern part of the neighborhood is less run-down because of proximity to Downtown Los Santos. It was first referenced in a still advertising Los Santos Costums as the hometown of Robert in a testimonial. The neighborhood has few residences, being one of the poorest populated areas in the city, with slightly a population of a 103.

_**Davis**_: Davis is an incorporated city in southern Los Santos County,San Andreas.  
The city borders the north to the Los Santos neighborhood of Strawberry, in the east to Rancho, in the west to Chamberlain Hills and in the south to Banning. The radio station West Coasts Classics broadcasts live from this area.  
Davis is a low-class city with a high crime-rate and high gang violence between the The Families and Ballas similar to its bordering neighborhoods in the city of Los Santos. Davis is the only neighborhood in Los Santos to incorporate as known so far, as the neighborhood has its own Courthouse, and also its own Fire Department Service, which is a branch of the Los Santos Fire Department. The city is served by the Los Santos County sheriff.  
South and south-west Davis is primarily residential and heavily populated by small, single-family homes; often with installed bars on the windows and doors to prevent burglaries. However, the busy roads of Carson Avenue and Davis Avenue, located further to the north-east of Davis are more commercial and contain many smaller businesses and stores. The city had a population of 248 as of 2013.

_**Rancho**_: Rancho is a neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.  
It is bordered in the north to the neighborhood Strawberry, To the lower-east,Cypress Flats, upper-east La Mesa, and to the west the city of Davis.  
Rancho has high-gang activity, supplemented by a high crime-rate. The area contains small-time businesses, small, single family homes, and a large housing project complex to the south. Rancho is the turf of the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas,who contribute to the majority of the area's problems. The neighborhood is primarily hispanic.

_**Chamberlain Hills**_: Chamberlain Hills is a small neighborhood in southern Los Santos. It is bordered by Strawberry to the north, La Puerta to the west, Davis to the east and Maze Bank Arena to the south.  
Chamberlain Hills is a low-income neighborhood with a high crime-rate and high gang activity. The area exists of low-income housing projects mostly populated by gang-members, such as Crystal Heights or the All Swell apartments. One business is however situated in the area, but is for rent. The neighborhood had a population of 402 as of 2013.

**_La Puerta_**: La Puerta, previously called Los Puerta, is a neighborhood in southern Los Santos,San Andreas.  
La Puerta is also the location of the Maze Bank Arena.

_**Banning**_: Banning is a small industrial area in South Los Santos, located south of Davis, Rancho and Maze Bank Arena and east of Los Santos International Airport.

_**Elysian Island**_: Elysian Island is an industrial district in the Port of Los Santos.  
It is the location of the Los Santos Naval Port and Pier 400, and it is filled with many shipyards and warehouses. It is connected to the mainland via La Puerta Freeway and the Elysian Fields Freeway.

_**Cypress Flats**_: Cypress Flats is an industrial neighborhood located in Los Santos,San Andreas.  
The neighborhood straddles the Los Santos River, meaning that some of the district is located in South Los Santos, whilst the majority of the district is located in East Los Santos. The neighborhood borders Rancho in the north and west on the west side of the river, across the river to the north it borders La Mesa,Elysian Island to the south across the river, and to the east, El Burro Heights.

**East Los Santos:**

East Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods bounded between the Los Santos Freeway and The Los Santos River to the west and the Tataviam and Palomino Highlands mountain ranges to the east. The area sees considerable disparities of wealth, with northern districts (e.g. East Vinewood and Mirror Park) being home to the elite and middle classes, districts in central east Los Santos (e.g. El Burro Heights, Murrieta Heights, La Mesa) possessing working class residents and southern districts being home to many of Los Santos' harsh industrial facilities.

_**East vinewood**_: East Vinewood is a neighborhood located in Los Santos,San Andreas.

_**Mirror Park**_: Mirror Parkis a suburban neighborhood and park in Los Santos,San Andreas.  
The neighborhood borders to the Tataviam Mountains in the east, La Mesa in the west, and in the north to East Vinewood.  
Mirror Park is a middle-class residential district with several luxury homes located in the area. Most of the homes in the neighborhood is situated around the park or up by in the elevation, some homes are even under construction. Alot of the houses in the area are rented out by Wolfs International Realty. Biking is also very frequent in the neighborhood.

_**La Mesa**_: La Mesa is an industrial neighborhood in southeastern Los Santos.

_**El Burro Heights**_: El Burro Heights is a neighborhood in eastern Los Santos. It borders Murrieta Heights to the south.

_**Murrieta Heights**_: Murrieta Heights is a neighborhood in southeastern Los borders El Burro Heights to the south.  
The neighborhood is primarily a residential neighborhood with surrounded industrial fields and freeways intersections.

**West Los Santos:**

West Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods that sprawl west from Downtown Los Santos, extending as far as the Pacific Bluffs, at the city's western limits. Whilst not as affluent as North Los Santos, neighborhoods in the west of the city generally still possess high levels of wealth.

_**Little Seoul**_: Little Seoul is a neighborhood of Los Santos,San Andreas.  
The neighborhood has an Oriental atmosphere, considering the inhabitants.  
The neighborhood is a Korean-influenced neighborhood, even though Chinese Triads have some territory.

_**Morningwood**_: Morningwood is a neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.

_**Del Perro**_: Del Perrois a high-class residential neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.

_**Pacific Bluffs**_: Pacific Bluffs is a neighborhood in north west Los Santos, it is north of Del Perro.

_**Backlot City**_: Backlot City is a neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.

_**Vespucci**_: Vespucci is a neighborhood in Los Santos,San Andreas.  
It is mainly a upper-class neighborhood featuring many shops.

_**Chumash**_: Chumash is a coastal town less than a mile northwest of Los Santos,San Andreas along the coast.

**_North Chumash_**:North Chumash is a small unincorporated community in the northern part of San Andreas (The state).

We also have The Los Santos International Airport and The Port of Los Santos.

But as many city's we also have the law:

The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars. Unlike the LCPD, they use newer Vapid Police Cruisers and also use Vapid interceptors,as apposed to the Merit-based Police Patrol , but they still use the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units respectively.

And the healthcare:

-Central Los Santos Medical Center  
-Mount Zonah Medical Center  
-Phillbox Hill Medical Center  
-St. Fiacre Teaching Hospital  
-Eclipse Medical Tower

And of course a Fire department.

And of course there's Blaine County that borders Los Santos.

**Blaine County:** is one of the two counties seen in the southern San Andreas.  
Blaine County's characteristics include an open desert region, as well as thick forests with huge mountains.  
Blaine County exists of the towns of Sandy Shores, Grapeseed and Paleto, as well as several other smaller settlements. The county is divided by the Zancudo River to Los Santos County in the south. The Alamo Sea, Sandy Shores,Grand Senora Desert and the Mount Chiliad are also located here. The county is patrolled by the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department and the Blaine County Sheriff's Department.

So that's about all i'm going to tell you my story about how i experienced it.

* * *

_**Okay so this is the first chapter this is more the chapter where you can rely on when you don't know which place i'm talking about.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the grammar mistakes! but i have been waiting for a week now and my BETA reader didn't Beta it but that's fine people can be busy so sorry for the grammar mistakes !**

* * *

I'm_ not that type of girl that's scared of everything in fact i can handle myself pretty well.  
I live in Strawberry with my crazy ass aunt.  
Wanna know why? My parents divorced my mom thought it was a good idea go living with her sister and well i'm not that close to my father.  
It's not that bad either,the weather is good,i got a well paying job,friends,a car and i know quite everyone in the neighborhood.  
I only have to save up some money for my own house and then i guess life will be better. -Beca Mitchell_

* * *

Beca currently was walking next to the huge beach houses at the beach with her best friend Jesse who she have known since her childhood.  
they both got the same job:stealing cars for their boss who owns a car dealer shop.  
It pays well enough for food,clothes,... .  
Their boss told them to 'repossess' a pair of high end sport cars and if Beca is right it's a 9F and a Rapid GT.  
But as smart as they are,they don't know which house it is.

"Okay,this is getting frustrating which house is it?" Beca asked annoyed.

"How should i know i only know we had to get a 9F and a Rapid GT he only told us the neighborhood." Jesse answered. "Maybe we should ask someone where the house is." He said looking around.

"No we won't go bother people with finding an house for us because our boss from our 'good' paying job is to lazy to tell us the exact location." Beca said annoyed she really was getting tired of Robert her boss but she needs the job.

"Oh c'mon Beca look that guy seems okay." He said pointing to a old looking guy in a suit on a bench.

"No, leave him alone." Beca said but her words didn't help at all since Jesse just walked over to the guy.

"Excuse me sir but do you know where i can find a house with 2 sport cars in front of it?" Jesse asked.

The guy looked at him strangely and then pointed to the house.

"umh.. Thank you have an nice day." Jesse said and then we walked over to the house.

"You my friend are crazy." Beca said.

"Well it's something." Jesse kept rambling about something but Beca didn't really pay attention.

"Here it is get you're ass in." Beca said and opened the fence which leaded them to the front of the house with the cars.

"Look at these babies." Jesse said smiling at the 2 sport cars who really looked impressive. "Choose one."

"Whatever you say." Beca said and got to the white 9F she picked the lock and got in she liked this car but Beca only was here to get it to Robert.  
Beca lowered the roof of her car with just pushing one button. "Jesse i think i'm in love." she said and slowly trailed her fingers at the car door.

"It won't make you any faster!." He shouted and he drove off fast.

Beca quickly started her car and chased after him on a highway.  
They drove past cars in fast speed.  
Beca's phone started ringing and she quickly answered,guess who it is.

_"Ride up here i'm about to go nice and slow for you're snail ass." _Jesse said trough the phone while he turned in a street that would go up.

Beca rolled her eyes and followed him trying to get past him.

_"Don't you roll you're eyes i know you did!" _Jesse shouted trough the phone.

"Remember we have to be careful with these rides!" Beca shouted back.

_"Beca if you need to be so careful i could hook you up with TJ's tow truck it ain't got glamour but it's money to be made." _Jesse said.

"So i can smoke crack in peace? i'm good." Beca answered.

They turned into a street again trying to avoid an car accident being made and raced trough red lights stopping other cars with driving and blowing their horn.

_"W'ere turning right in here." _Jesse said already turning into another street.

Beca kept quiet and followed him into the street.

_"I'm beating you're ass girl this is getting too easy." _Jesse teased trough the phone.

"Yeah right and i'm queen Elisabeth." Beca answered rolling her eyes.

_"Let's show this movie people how we roll." _Jesse said and turned into another street that lead to the movie studio's.

They drove past the guards who stood there and drove past all studio's and trailers of the movie stars making people jump aside for their life.

They got trough the studio's back on the road and then there's a truck that's blocking the road so they both drift and got into a big alley.  
They drove over a grass patch and back on the streets, a truck was just driving trough green light so we turned again into another street which leaded us to a burger king.

_"i'm thinking left here." _Jesse said and turned left into a street.

This leaded us to a more poor neighborhood and we flew over the few little bridges that where there.

"_To the left,to the left!" _Jesse shouted and turned left Beca spinned around and then managed to drive after Jesse again.

"Yeah,Whatever you say!" Beca said and gained up speed.

They currently where driving on the wrong side of the street dodging every car in their way.

They where turning into streets and under a bridge.

_"come on we are going to turn into the parking lot." _Jesse said as he turned into a parking building.

They drove trough the parking lot Beca avoiding pillars and cars that where backing away from their parking space.  
They drove past a street and followed a curve and then drove into a underground parking lot following it outside.

They finally got outside with Beca being first and stopped her car just next to some wooden barricades and Jesse also stopping next to her.

"That was enough for today i think!" Beca said gaining her breath again.

"Don't worry we will be fine." Just as Jesse said that there could be sirens heard of police cars or the LSPD.

"Oh shit the cops." Jesse said already getting worried.

"Be cool we have the papers." Beca said.

"Whatever you say but i'm not going to jail!" Jesse shouted he putted he's foot back at the pedal and gained speed driving away.

Beca raised her eyebrow and did what he did and police cars already broke trough the barricades but Beca managed to get away with cops chasing her ass.

She drove in high speed into a busy street and drove past the cars trying to shake the cops off.  
She wanted to mislead the cops by going on a bridge and just halfway the bridge she slipped around and drove back the way she came going into another street.  
She saw that the cops weren't on her tail anymore and turned into an alley and stopped her car now it was just waiting until the sirens couldn't be heard.

As soon as she didn't hear anything anymore she got out of the alley and got on her way to the dealership.  
It wasn't far though just turn in a few streets and a alley where cars stood of the dealership and into the garage.

Beca got out of the car and already could hear her boss talking with he's annoying accent to some kid trying to buy a car.

He then took eye of us walking in.

"Oh hey hey how are you good how did it went good of course." Robert said.

"Yeah it went well." Jesse said and looked over to the boy.

"What was that all about." Beca asked.

"Oh that's just Jimmy." Robert said.

"Yeah well see ya Robert i'm going." Beca said and waved him off.

She got into the dealership's alley and into her car and just when she started the car Jesse jumped in.

"Ey give me a ride." He didn't really asked he just expected it.

"Sure." Beca said and drove off to her house in Strawberry.

The ride wasn't very long and the radio that was on filled the silence.

Beca drove into the driveway just before the garage.

They both got out and got to the front door.

"Girl you should be nicer no wonder Stephanie left you for that piece of lawyer crap." Jesse said and waved her off. Stephanie was Beca's latest girlfriend but she thought Beca didn't care about her and didn't go on much on dates so she left her.

"Man fuck you!" Beca yelled after him.

"motherfucker" She muttered to herself and got in the house,her aunt was currently calling someone in the living room so Beca got to the living room.

"Shoo Shoo" Her aunt Tanya said and gestured for Beca to leave.

She hung up and called after Beca "You don't need to interrupt my phone calls you piece of crap!".

Beca ignored her and shut the door she grabbed the jacket she left at her bed and put it in the closet she then hopped into her bed and sighed.  
She got her laptop and got forgot about all the crap she had to deal with and let the music take over.

* * *

_**Okay so this is chapter 2 this is based on the first mission you get in gta 5 with Franklin and Lamar and i thought it would be better if it wasn't in Beca's POV but just in third person. thanks for reading and i hope you like it ! also i got the information from the previous chapter from GTA wiki because you don't expect me to suck it from my thumb do you?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok my previous chapter looks like crap to me i don't know about you guys i'll try making it up to you with this one,also sorry for the late update i was busy on my other multichapter.  
Ok let's go on with the chapter which is Un Beta'd.**_

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning the sun shining trough the curtains with perfect aim at her eyes which made her groan and turn around.  
Not for long though because her alarm clock started to make too much noise for her liking but find the power to shut it off and got up.  
She got dressed and went into the kitchen luckily her aunt was in the garden so she didn't had to listen to her comments and shit.  
With a bowl full of cereal she took a seat at the couch and watched tv.  
There was nothing really exciting either on tv just a cartoon about some Halo wannabe's or that's what Beca thought of it.

She would meet Jesse today,they would go deal with some guy that has been a problem to Jesse a few times too much and in case the guy would run off to fast Jesse would bring along a good friend of them both.

Hunter,  
The trusty German shepherd.

An hour later there was a knock on the door which Beca was happy to answer,anything better then seeing her aunt doing her yoga at the tv.

Beca got playfully attacked by an overactive German shepherd.

"Good to see you Hunter." Beca said and patted the dog on he's head.

"Alright are you ready to deal with this guy?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, why not i do hope he runs off though i would find it pretty hilarious when he gets attacked by Hunter." Beca answered with a smirk as she left the house to get in the van.

Jesse laughed in amusement and opened the back doors of the van to let Hunter in and then went into the van himself at the drivers seat.  
He started the car and rode off to Chamberlain Hills.

"So heard anything of Stephanie yet?" He asked to break the silence.

"No, of course not she won't even talk to me i called numberless times but she still ignores me." Beca said with a hint of sadness.

"Just forget her." Jesse answered hoping to help the girl.

"I can't just forget about her Jesse i loved her i even told her that and not even a day after she decides to cheat on me with that fucking shitty lawyer it's not my fault i have to do with a shitty car stealing job which not pays me enough to get out of that house where my stupid,heartless aunt lives." Beca raged out.

Jesse put one hand in surrender because the other one had to drive,he decided it was the best to drop the topic.

They drove further in silence to Chamberlain Hills.

After 10 minutes or something they finally arrived,Jesse knew the guy hangs out somewhere here all the time.

They got out the van and took Hunter with them.

"So who is this dude?" Beca asked as they searched.

"He's just a friend of me he owes me a certain amount of money and he hasn't paid back yet even after a month." Jesse answered.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"A thousand." Jesse answered nonchalantly.

"God Jesse why would you borrow him that much money?"

"There he is!" Jesse pointed towards the guy who stood close to an alley.

Jesse must have been to loud because the guy looked at them in fear and took off into the alley.

"I'll get the van you go after him with Hunter!" Jesse shouted as he took off towards the van.

"You heard him Hunter get him!" Beca demanded and the dog immediately chased after him with Beca running behind.

They got trough the alley unfortunately for them it was a whole train area.

Hunter spotted him and got back in action with Beca running behind him he jumped trough a slow riding train with an open wagon.

"Leave me alone!" The guy shouted.

"We just want to talk!" Beca shouted back still chasing after him slipping past all trains that stood in their way.

The guy ran on the last moment over a train rail so the dog and Beca where blocked by the moving train.

"Fuck!" Beca muttered and waited for the train to pass by.

The train finally let them trough and they looked around to find the guy.

Beca sighed there was no sign of the guy so he must have hidden into one of the standing trains there.

"Alright Hunter find him." Beca demanded and the dog did what he was told to,he began sniffing around.

Maybe too much sniffing around as he made he's way over to a female dog who stood there and began..

"Oh god,Hunter bad dog ! don't go rape that dog!" Beca shouted with no luck so she went over to him and took him by he's collar off the female dog who ran away after.

"Alright Hunter i get it you're desperate but you don't just do that okay,now find that guy."

The dog began sniffing around again and barked at a wagon.

Beca opened it but no one in there so Hunter began sniffing around again and Beca opening every wagon that could be opened on that train.

What looked like an hour after 5 minutes Hunter barked again at a wagon.  
Beca opened it revealing the guy to run off again at the other side which was opened.

"Get him!" Beca demanded and Hunter went on full speed after him taking him down on the ground.

"Get off me!" The guy shouted and tried to get the dog off him which was unsuccessful.

"Alright Hunter get off him." Beca told him and Hunter went off him but still close to him threatening with he's teeth.

The guy got up and he was dumb enough to run away but was stopped by Jesse where he bumped into.

"Oh hey Jesse you look good." He slowly backed away. "Did you do some workout,hey how are you?" He started rambling until he bumped into Beca who stood behind him.

"Quit the rambling,when are you going to pay me back?" Jesse asked with a tone of annoyance.

"As soon as possible i told you i..i just need to get it together." The guy answered.

"I have been waiting for more then a month Rick." Jesse got closer to him, making him maybe peeing he's pants.

"Gi..giv...give me two months i promise i'll have it by then." Rick promised.

"Fine,two months and if you still don't have my money i'll let Hunter deal with you." Jesse threatened and pointed to Hunter.

Jesse took Rick by he's arm and dragged him over to the van.

"What are you doing Jess?" Beca asked as she followed behind.

"Oh i thought Ricky wanted to spent some more time with us and especially Hunter." Jesse answered.

They got at the van and Jesse opened the back doors and threw Rick in it and let Hunter sit in front of him.

"Have fun." Jesse said and closed the car doors and got in himself.

"Where are you taking me?" Rick asked scared.

"That depends on where you need to be,i'm giving you a ride." Jesse answered.

"Oh,umh i have to be just outside Strawberry."

"That's on our way." Jesse answered and drove off to Strawberry.

The car ride was spent in silence you could only hear the growls of Hunter towards Rick.

The van stopped as they finally arrived.

"Two months Rick." Jesse reminded him and let him out.

He simply nodded and waved them off.

"You have a weird way of getting you're money Jess." Beca said as they drove off to Beca's aunt house.

"I know but that's how i roll." He answered with a smirk.

"You're such a weirdo." Beca said and shook her head.

"Hey,do you mind looking after Hunter?" Jesse asked and glanced over to Beca who beamed at the question she loved the dog more then anything maybe a little more then music.

"Sure!" Beca almost shouted she didn't even bother to ask why.

"Awesome,i'll bring the dog food over,you still got the doghouse right?"

"Yeah." Beca answered.

"Good,would you're aunt worry about it?" Jesse asked.

"She wouldn't even notice,she doesn't even care about me so." Beca said coldly.

"It'll get better Beca." Jesse said and patted her on the leg.

Beca nodded.

After 3 minutes they finally arrived.

"Well have fun with Hunter see you tomorrow at work?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Beca answered and waved him off.

"Alright Hunter come on." Beca took him to the backyard to the dog house.

"It'll do for now,you know what tomorrow after work i'll get it fixed up." Beca said and patted him on the head.

The dog got all excited and then went investigating the backyard.

Beca smiled at him and then got inside the house.

"Hey,don't get scared if you see a dog outside in the backyard he's staying here for a little while." Beca said as he got in the living room.

"Yeah,yeah." Her aunt waved her off not even bothering to even listen.

Beca rolled her eyes and went into her room and straight to bed she was done for today.

* * *

_**Alright that was chapter 3 already let me know what you think!  
****Also how do you think Chloe should come into this story? as a cop,a gangster (which i don't think will be the case),... anything you can think off and let me know! thanks for reading and stay awesome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry to take you're time but i wanted to ask you guys something first:How do you think Chloe should come in this story? as a cop,a gangster (which won't be the case probably) maybe the daughter of someone who comes into the story next chapter? let me know !**_

* * *

It was just past noon when Beca got a call from Robert saying he wanted her to come to he's shop.  
So Beca walked just into the shop into he's office.

"Ah my dear girl hold me." Robert said with he's accent and gave her a quick hug.

"Okay,alright what's up?" Beca asked.

"Well i wanted to reveal something to you that you absolutely deserve." Robert said as he went to a picture on the wall hidden behind a cloth.

"Okay what's the big mystery?"

He took the cloth off and revealed the picture frame on the wall with a picture of her with her name under it and on top "Employee of the month."

"You got to be kidding me." Beca said as she received another hug from her boss.

"No no you totally deserved it,it wasn't easy picking a winner." He answered while taking her hand and shaking it.

"Yeah me,Jesse,you're nephew Sacha with the twitch." Beca answered. "Look Robert it has been a real honor but i got to move forward in my life,it seems like all i do is let people tell me what to do and i do it and nothing changes." Beca explained as Robert went sitting on he's desk.

"I'll tell you what my dear girl,you tell me exactly what you want and i will very carefully explain why it cannot be." Robert answered receiving a "what?" from Beca.  
"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates." He moved on,he got off desk and put he's hand on her shoulder. "But tomorrow...Together!" There was a silence for a few seconds before he spoke up. "Look i never had a daughter but if i did i want her to be just like you."

Beca sighed and rubbed her face with one hand before Jesse walked in.

"Knock knock!" Jesse spoke up going over to Robert to greet him.

"Hello Jackie!" Robert spoke up but before Jesse could correct him Robert spoke back up. "Beca here has been rewarded employee of the month!"

Jesse looked towards the picture frame with a unbelieving look on he's face.

"You fucking with me right?" Jesse said looking towards Robert.

"Jess,we both are being fucked here." Beca answered.

"Man knock it off,man for real? After all the work i put in,man?" Jesse spoke up.

"Man,fuck this employee of the month shit." Beca said and pointed towards the picture frame. "I'm sitting up here trying to ge-"

"What do you mean fuck this employee of the month shit?" Jesse cut her off. "When there is some shit to be won,Goddamnit,i want it,when names are on a board i want to see my name on top and next to it,it needs to say Winner." That last word he whispered out.

"Maybe next month,huh?" Robert spoke up.

"Fuck next month Robert what about today,i..i demand a retrial." Jesse answered.

"Today is nothing,just a bike,hasn't made the payment at all some kid at Vespucci beach,his name is Mario Suarez." Robert explained their job.

"Is he in a gang?" Beca asked.

"Curiously enough,i did not inquire when he bought the bike,it's a green motorcycle."

"We got work to do ... Miss employee of the month." Jesse spoke up as he hold the door open.

"Shut up." Beca said as she walked past to get in her car with Jesse following behind.

They both got into the car and started their way over to Vespucci beach.

"Jesse are you mad about the whole employee of the month thing?" Beca asked as she took a quick glance towards Jesse.

"I'm not mad it's good for you." Jesse said with a more happier tone.

"I just wish i could have a better job then this." Beca thought aloud.

"It'll get better maybe you can steal a cab and drive around as a cab driver." Jesse joked.

Beca looked towards him as soon as they stopped at a red light with a serious face.

"You're not considering doing that right?" Jesse asked as he faced Beca.

"I know San Andreas out of my head and i get good paid by it if it are long drives,that's maybe the best idea you ever had Jess!"

"You are unbelievable." Jesse simply said as he looked out the window.

After a 10 minute drive they finally pulled up at the right street.

"Okay here it is you ready?" Jesse said as he took a gun out of he's pants.

Beca looked at it disbelieving.

"In case it goes wrong." Jesse answered.

Beca nodded and stepped out of the car.

"It's past that fence." Jesse said as he walked towards it and climbed over it with Beca following behind.

A drunken man stumbled on their path yelling out "Heeeeeey!"

They looked at him strangely.

"Stay away from me Undercover agents!" He yelled out and Beca pretended to hit him and he fell down.

"You thought i was going to hit you? I would have to sanitize for a week." Beca said and looked down at him.

"Beca leave him." Jesse said and Beca nodded after she took a glance back to the passed out man and walked further.

"Okay play it cool." Jesse said as a car of the Vagos gang drove slowly by.

They got past it and all to the end where three garages stood waiting to be opened.

"It should be in one of those garages." Jesse said as he already opened one.

Beca opened one and called Jesse,they got into the garage.

"There's no bike in here." Jesse said as he looked around the garage.

"Hola amigos." A guy with a more Italian accent said as he walked into the garage along with two other buddies.

"Hola asshole." Jesse spoke up.

"Oh we just saw you trying to creep up in here,man." The guy answered.

"Yeah? You saw this motherfucker?" Jesse said as he drew he's gun and pointed it at him.

The guy looked for a moment and then drew he's gun only to be shot down by Jesse.

"Oh shit!" The other guys ran off calling after their gang members.

Jesse took cover behind a crumbled stone wall and Beca took the pistol from the guy Jesse shot down.  
She took cover at the wall at the entrance of the garage.

Then realization hit her she had to shoot her way out of here and there was one thing,she never shot with a real gun.  
She took a deep breath and stepped out of the garage she shot a guy who was close right in the head.  
There was a guy hiding behind a orange car who came out of hiding only to be shot right in the head by Beca.  
Beca ran to the other side and hid behind a wall and shot some other guy trying to get closer this time in he's stomach which caused Beca to shoot again.

Jesse ran over to the eco toilet who stood there and took cover and Beca ran to the orange car and hid behind it.  
There was a construction were a gang member stood on,also there was a gas tank,Beca shot it and the whole construction blew up.

"Are you crazy!" Jesse yelled as he moved past the broken walls of the construction to a small wall and Beca did the same.

Beca shot 2 more guys and jumped over the small wall,a blue car came out of nowhere riding backwards.

"They trying to get away!" Jesse yelled unfortunately for the members who were in the car they hit something which made their benzine leak,they accidentally hid another garage because of their worse driving.

Beca shot the benzine leak which made a whole fire trail to the car,as soon as the fire trail hit the car,the car blew up.

They ran a little further and a guy on a green motorcycle stood at the street.

"There he is!" Beca yelled and shot a couple of times but missed.

They ran towards the fence and climbed over it and got in the car.  
They chased the guy on the motorcycle and Jesse tried shooting him since he sat in the passengers seat.

"Take over the wheel." Beca said and Jesse did as she said,Beca took her pistol and went sitting on her car door with open window.

She aimed at the guy.

"Keep it steady Jess."

Beca shot and hit him right in he's arm causing him to loose control and fall off the bike.

Beca's car stopped right in front of the guy and Beca climbed out of the car.  
She walked over to the guy who was holding he's arm.

"Sorry Mario but you know,you had to pay." Beca said as she pointed the gun towards he's head. "See you in hell." And Beca shot him right in he's head.

"You take the bike Beca i'll see you at the car-wash!" Jesse yelled and he drove off.

Beca put her gun into her pants and pulled the motorcycle back up and went sitting on it.  
She started the motorcycle and drove off towards the Car-wash.

After some time Beca finally arrived at the car wash.

Jesse stood at a pole playing on he's cellphone as Beca arrived.  
Beca stopped and went off the motorcycle.

"You're a psychopath you know that Jess?" Beca spoke up as she went leaning against the motorcycle.

"That just the blood in me,you're lucky i ain't doing a flying tomahawk and scouting." Jesse answered.

"You can't repossess assets from a dead man!" Beca shouted.

"And we ain't going to,i'm going to keep this beauty for myself." Jesse said as he went sitting on the bike. "Tell Robert we couldn't recover it." Were he's last words before he drove off.

Beca sighed it wasn't the only time Jesse was like this.  
She got pulled out of her thoughts as her phone started vibrating.  
She pulled it out and saw she had a email from:

Stephanie...

Beca frowned and opened it revealing the topic to be "Me, not us":

_I don't know why i'm writing to you but trust me,it is NOT because i want to get back together.  
I don't,not now,not ever._  
_You are who you are and that is that i waited and waited and nothing changed and now i'm seeing someone else and i'm finally happy.  
After all i went trough with my brother's passing.  
I needed something new and i'm sorry but that's not with you i only want to be friends and you know that._

_I do hope we can stay friends I've know you since high school and i don't want to change that.._

_Stephanie xxx_

Beca sighed Stephanie didn't cheat on her or anything they just recently broke up and that was a tough blow for Beca she really loved the other girl and Stephanie moved on which Beca obviously didn't.

Beca typed out a response:

_I know i'm sorry i couldn't give you what you were looking for.  
__I know you still love me time will let you see that..__  
_

_B x_

Beca send the response and smiled to herself before heading off to her home which was not far from the car-wash.

* * *

_**That was chapter 4 already,i'm sorry it took some time i had to figure out what to write oh and by the way this chapter is based off the mission 'repossession' and some of the email is also based off the actual email Tanisha send Franklin. PM or review and tell me how you want Chloe to show up in this story! (this chapter is un-beta'd) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so before i start with the fifth chapter i don't have any inspiration for names and i love Michael and Trevor i'm going to put them in the story and maybe a lot of chapter may look like missions from Gta V and Chloe will come in this story later on next chapter maybe so tell me how she needs to come in this story:a cop,the daughter of someone i don't know PM me or put it as a review!**_

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up to the beats of 'Boy Oh Boy' By Diplo & GTA she must have fallen asleep when she was listening to her playlist last night.  
She groaned and paused the song,then she put her headphones off and fell back into bed.  
She rubbed her face lazily and then checked her phone:

-1 email  
-1 missed phone called from Robert  
-1 text

She decided that she'd first read the email because she didn't want to hear Robert's annoying accent just a few minutes after she woke up.  
So she opened the email revealing it to be a respond from Stephanie:

_No that's were you are wrong Beca,  
Time will only let me see that i love him and not you,_  
_Please Beca move on i only want to be friends nothing more_  
_If you can't be just friends we don't need to communicate or anything.._

_Stephanie xx_

Beca sighed and typed out a response:

_Yeah,we can do that i'm sorry,  
I wish you the best tough :) _

_Beca x_

Okay that has been taken care off.  
She opened her text which revealed to be that Robert left a voice-mail.  
Beca rubbed her eyes and listened to Robert's voice-mail:

**"My dear girl it's me Robby,Robert,Rob,Big ol' daddy." **Beca rolled her eyes.  
**"Anyways i'm calling because i need you to do something for me i'll explain when you get here,be here around 12:40 see you soon!" **And with that the voice-mail ended.

Beca looked at the clock of her phone and saw it was already 12:31 Beca's eyes widened and she threw the phone on bed,she quickly got dressed and took her phone in her pocket and went eating cereal for breakfast.

By the time she got herself ready to be shown outside and to get into the car it was 12:44 luckily Robert's car dealership is close so it only took her a minute.  
She arrived and saw Robert standing outside talking to some guy in a car.

"Excuse me." Robert said as Beca approached and walked over to Beca. "My girl i am so proud of you." He said as he shook her hand.

"Okay,so what you got for me?" Beca asked.

"James De Santa,some kid who is already late on his payments and i have a feeling he will do more damage to the car then we can get back from him in the exorbitant interest rate payments." Robert explained."Just go and get it." Robert put he's hand on the back of Beca to guide her towards the street. "The house is on Hampstead,off Eclipse it's an SUV some Rockford Hills daddy's boy nonsense." Robert patted her on her back before walking away back to he's costumer. "Don't worry about it." Then he turned around and faced Beca. "Try to bring the car back in good condition,huh?"

"Alright." Beca said before going into her car and driving off to her destination.

After a few minutes Beca got a call,she took her phone and saw Robert's name on her screen before answering.

"Hey,did you change you're mind?" Beca asked.

**"When i discover that you betray me,perhaps." **Robert started. **"I hear you took the bike for yourself my Employee of the month." **He snapped out.

"Listen,me and Jesse were going to get that back to you." Beca answered not wanting to get Jesse in trouble for stealing the bike.

**"Oh,i am sure! You will get this car off the daddy's boy and then we talk,insurance papers say they have a locked garage so you'll need to gain access from inside the house." **Robert explained.

"It's never easy with you is it Robert?" Beca asked.

**"Do not talk to me about easy,you thief!" **And then the call ended.

Yup Robert was pretty pissed about Jesse keeping the bike to himself luckily Beca didn't tell Robert anything about Jesse and took the trouble on herself.

After a few more minutes she arrived and parked her car across the house and she got out of the car.  
She looked at the house and looked around she definitely couldn't climb over that big ass gate with spikes.  
Luckily there was a garden fence door were she could climb over which she did.  
She saw a gardener with he's back towards her so Beca sneaked up on him.  
The gardener turned around at hearing something but Beca was too fast and hit him in the face causing him to fall unconscious.  
Beca sneaked over towards the garage and tried to open it but unfortunately it was locked so Beca had to find another way in so she tried the front door which was locked too so she sneaked over to the backyard and heard noices from the open window above her.

"Just cause you got a massive ass bitch!" A male voice insulted towards someone.

"You fucking homo,you're dead!" A female voice answered. "Dad!He said i had a massive.. Jimmy called me a bitch!"

Apparently it were brother and sister.  
Beca looked around for something to reach the open window and saw the little roof above her and a white car in front of her,she climbed on the car and then jumped towards the roof and climbed onto it,she slowly sneaked towards the open window and climbed into the house.

She could make two steps before she had to make no movement because a blonde girl walked by probably going to her room.  
Beca waited for a few seconds and then walked further.

"He tried to knife me! No one creeps on the J-dog my niggas!" The same kid who insulted the blonde girl shouted.

Beca peeked in he's room and saw he was talking to he's TV screen,apparently the kid was playing video-games.

_Yeah right. _Beca thought before sneaking downstairs.  
She sneaked towards the garage but hid behind a wall when she saw a woman probably the mother and a tennis coach in the kitchen talking and being very close to each other.  
Beca ignored it and sneaked towards the garage.

"This must be the yellow karin BeeJay XL." Beca talked to herself before getting in the car.

She started the car and the garage door went open so Beca could drive out of it which she did.  
the spike gate opened and Beca drove away on her way to Robert.

As she was a few feet away from the house she dialed Roberts number.

"Hey Robert,i got the car i'm coming back." Beca started as Robert answered.

**"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time,i can have it back out on the street before the day is done." **With that the call ended.

Beca sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

What she didn't saw was that some guy at the backseat put he's blanket that covered him away from him and pointed he's gun towards her head.

"That's a nine millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull." The guy started. "Don't look around,keep driving where you're going."

"Come on man,this was a repo job some guy was behind on he's note." Beca tried.

"Unlikely,considering my son just got the car and looking at the way you're going about this,my guess,you're working a credit fraud." The guy said still holding he's gun at her head.

"Credit fraud? Be serious dude,i just work the fucking repos." Beca answered.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility,maybe one day we'll have a beer and i'll explain how the world really works." The guy joked. "Who gives you the slip?" He asked.

"A car dealer named Robert Darl." Beca answered.

"So this businessman,he looks legit to you?" The guy asked.

"look man,it's just between him and your son." Beca said and stopped at the street across were you have great view on Robert's car dealership.

"Don't worry,me and Mr. Darl we'll work this out." The guy answered. "Is this the place?" he asked.

"Yeah,that's the place." Beca answered holding her hands up.

The guy thought for a moment before speaking up. "Go,drive into it." He started. "Right trough the fucking window,and fast or i'll put two rounds in the back of your skull and do it myself." He threatened.

"You can't be for real." Beca answered.

"Do i look like a fucking joke to you?" The guy asked serious.

"Fuck my life,fuck it." Beca said more to herself and put her hands on the wheel.

She put the handbrake off and started driving,going as fast as she could focused on the big window that she had to crash trough.  
Before they crashed trough it Beca closed her eyes and rammed trough it.

Robert ran over to the car and saw Beca getting out.

"Beca!" He shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled.

"Robert.." Beca started holding her head while the guy who threatened Beca climbed out of the car. "It's not exactly how it looks."

"I always trump big for a job well done." The guy said as he hold a pack of money in front of Beca which Beca accepted not exactly knowing what was going on. "Now get outta here kid." Beca did as he told and leaved,leaving Robert to the guy.

"You motherfucker!" Robert yelled and he hold he's fists up.

He wanted to hit the guy but the guy was faster and hit Robert in he's face.  
And did the same thing for a few times and hit Robert in he's stomach causing Robert to lean forward holding he's stomach and the guy took he's head and hit Robert in he's face with he's knee.

The guy gave him a moment to get up which Robert did and the guy tried to hit him again and Robert dodged but still got hit and the guy pushed Robert against the yellow car making him turn he's head to see the yellow car.

"Recognize this car?" He asked before speaking up again. "Does it looks like it's worth five grand a month to you?"

"You fucking racist." Robert answered.

The guy pulled Robert away from the car and opened the car door and Robert stood close enough to be hit by it which the guy intended to do.  
The guy took Robert by he's shirt.

"This car is going to need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month!" The guy shouted and pulled the car door again open and hit Robert with it.

Robert was still moving so the guy put he's arm around he's neck holding him in a strangling position.

"He agreed to financing." Robert tried. "I have his signature."

"Yeah? Did he agree to have some punk break into my house?" The guy asked.

"I...i don't know!" Robert answered.

The guy holds Robert's jaw,releasing him out of the strangling position.

"That kid might be a fucking idiot but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit." The guy said and pushed Robert so he fell down.

"Don't make me have to come back here." The guy said with threatening tone and then he pushed open the doors and left.

* * *

**"Say again how the fuck did we get fired?" **Jesse asked trough the phone apparently Beca called him as she reached Strawberry.

"It was partly all that bullshit you pulled and partly this repossession's old man making me crash into the dealership." Beca stated.

**"You're the crazy shit in this partnership,you better spend em while you got em." **Jesse answered.

"Yeah,if you say so." And with that the call ended.

Beca almost reached her house when she felt her phone vibrating,she took her phone and saw Robert's name on her screen,she sighed and answered.

"Look Robert-"

**"Look?You were like a daughter to me,Employee of the month!Does that mean nothing to you?" **Robert cut her off.

"Man the dude had a gun pointed to my head!" Beca defended herself.

**"No loyalty,no integrity you should have taken the bullet!My business,my totally legitimate business,you are fucked my girl,fucked!" **And the call ended.

Beca couldn't take a few steps before she felt her phone give a vibrate again,she took it out and saw she had a message from Jesse:

_I left that bike at your house check it out!_

Beca frowned _bike? _she thought before heading home.

She finally arrived and saw the same green motorcycle were Robert was pissed over standing at the garage.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! this mission is based off 'complications'.  
****Till' next chapter...take care!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Beca looked at the motorcycle and decided with the money she got from the guy she could go out so she dialed Jesse's number and went inside the house towards her room.

"Jesse,get yourself ready we are going out tonight on my cost." Beca said as she already took some clothes out of the closet.

**"Where did you get the money to do that?" **Jesse asked.

"Not important,i just wanna have a good time tonight and you are coming with me,with all the shit I've been trough this past week i really need to go out." Beca answered and grabbed a plaid shirt and stood in front of her mirror and checked herself out.

**"Sure,i'll come to you're place." **

"Alright see ya in a few." With that the call ended.

Beca put on blue tank top along with a blue and white plaid shirt which she buttoned up till just above her chest,a jeans and some matching shoes.  
She grabbed her phone and wallet,she dialed the cab&co's number and ordered a cab.

Just as she thanked the man for sending one Jesse knocked on the door,she ended the call and went opening the door.

"Hey Jess,i already called a cab." Beca told him.

"Good,but why aren't we going with you're car?" Jesse asked as he walked inside.

"I left it on that old man's house i'll pick it up tomorrow but now i wanna have fun." Beca answered as she opened the door upon hearing the cab.

"To Club Fierro." Beca said as she got at the backseat of the cab along with Jesse.

The cab driver nodded and drove off towards the club.

"So are you thinking of getting lucky tonight?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"W'ell see." Beca answered.

After 7 minutes they arrived at club Fierro and Beca kindly paid the cab driver.

"Alright,i don't know about you but i wanna meet new people let's go inside." Jesse said and went to the entrance.

"Wow boy,where do you think you're going?" The guard asked.

"Relax,John he's with me." Beca said as he pulled Jesse inside the club.

"How do you know that guy?" Jesse asked as they went sitting at a table.

"I got connections Jesse,i'm going to grab a drink you want one too?." Beca asked.

"Yeah,just a shot of scotch will be fine." Jesse answered.

Beca nodded and took off to the bar.

"Two shots of scotch please." Beca ordered and the bartender nodded and went getting her order ready.

She looked around and spotted a good looking redhead on the dance floor,she was somewhat familiar but Beca couldn't really remember.

"That'll be 2.25 dollars ma'am." The bartender said as he handed over the shots.

"Here you go,thanks." Beca handed him the money and went back to Jesse with the shots.

Beca walked back towards Jesse but noticed he was talking to a blonde girl.  
She watched them until the blonde got up and walked away,so Beca shoved Jesse aside and went sitting next to him.

"Who was that?" Beca said as she handed him a shot.

"Her name is Aubrey and she is really cool and guess what she went getting her friend which means you can get laid tonight!" He answered.

"First of all i'm not looking to get laid tonight and second did you see all the paparazzi outside?" Beca asked.

"Whatever you say and actually i have i'm wondering who is the 'famous' person they're stalking." Jesse wondered.

"However i don't care about anything of that i'm here to relax." Beca said as she put the shot glass to her mouth and lolled her head back with Jesse doing the same.

"Jesse,this is Chloe." Aubrey said as she approached the table again with the redhead Beca had seen not a while ago.

"Hi! This is Beca." Jesse answered.

Beca gave a small smile as the two girls went sitting down.  
Then Beca finally recognized her.

"Wait,Chloe like in Beale?Mayor's daughter?" Beca asked.

"That would be me." Chloe smiled.

"That's why the paparazzi was outside." Jesse said as he turned towards Beca.

"They're a pain in my ass." Chloe said which made Beca laugh thinking of something. "What?" Chloe asked as she smiled at Beca.

"Sorry,i had a song in my head and with you saying that made it ten times wronger." Beca answered.

"Is it 'Talk dirty'?" Chloe asked.

"No..." Beca trailed off. "What makes you think that?"

"Because it's starting now." Chloe said as 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derula started blasting trough the club.

"Wow,you're good." Beca said with a smirk.

"Come dance with me." Chloe said as she skipped past Aubrey and waited for Beca.

Beca looked with wide eyes,she wasn't much for a dancer.  
Jesse looked at her and gave her a nod,still not moving Jesse grabbed her and made her go with Chloe.

Beca got pulled to the dance floor with Chloe but first death glared Jesse.

They started dancing and soon as the chorus came on Chloe slowly went grinding on Beca which made Beca slightly nervous but with the thought of _Yolo _She just danced with her.

After a good three hours of having fun they decided it was time to go home.

"We can't go trough the front exit." Aubrey said suddenly thinking about the paparazzi.

"No worries i know my way here." Beca said as she went to a door with Chloe,Aubrey and Jesse following behind.

The door leaded them into an alley.  
They ordered a cab and as soon as the cab arrived they got in.  
They chatted and laughed until they got at Aubrey's place were Chloe was sleeping over.

"Give my your phone." Chloe asked towards Beca.

Beca hesitated but gave her phone.  
Chloe typed in her number and added it to Beca's contact list.  
After she finished she gave the phone back.

"There you go i have send myself a text so i got your number,see you sometime." Chloe said as she gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and exited the cab.

Beca was blushing like crazy now which didn't go unnoticed by Jesse who grinned widely at her.

"So about Stephanie.." Jesse trailed off.

"Who's Stephanie?" Beca smirked.

* * *

"You totally like her Chlo." Aubrey said as she opened the front door.

"I do not!" Chloe defended herself as she went inside.

"Chlo,you grind-ed on her practically all night." Aubrey gave her that 'Just admit it' look.

"Okay i like her but what about you and her friend?" Chloe asked with a big grin.

"He's nice." Aubrey answered.

"You totally like him Bree!"

"Maybe a little." Aubrey answered.

* * *

"So do you like her?" Jesse asked as they stood by Beca's door.

"You are horrible but yes she seems nice." Beca answered.

"You know what i mean with like,right?"

"Yes,Jesse i do and my answer is i don't know now go home because i really need sleep." Beca answered.

"Awesome!See ya!" Jesse shouted as he took off towards home.

Beca sneaked inside and just as she was opening her room door her aunt came from the living room.

"Where have you been?" Her aunt asked somewhat angry.

"What do you care?" Beca answered as she turned around to face her aunt.

"Don't use that tone to me young lady,this is my house and since your mom left me with you i have rights to know where you are!"

"I was having fun something you should do more." Beca coldly replied and went into her room shutting the door behind her.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and got under covers.  
Just as she was about to turn her lamp off her phone vibrated:

_ChloeTheSmexyRed: Forgot to say goodnight,so goodnight :) (you like the nickname?you better do because you won't change it!) ;) xx _

Beca smiled and quickly typed out a response.

_Beca:Is that a threatening? x _

_ChloeTheSmexyRed: No,it's a warning :D xx _

Beca shook her head even if Chloe couldn't see it she turned off her lamp and put her phone on the nightstand and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 already! i hope it's good with you guys that Chloe is the mayor's daughter but i got a story in my head and it'll come out good i guess..  
Don't forget to review,take care and stay awesome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Beca woke up the next morning with a headache,maybe she was last night a little drunk but at least she had a beautiful redhead close to her all night so that was a plus point right?

Headache or not with the money she got from the guy yesterday she could go out and meet Chloe so it was worth a drink with the guy so Beca decided to go to he's house with a cab since her car was still there and grab a drink with the guy like he said yesterday.

After a good 30 minutes of getting ready,waiting for the cab and the trip to the house she knocked on the door and a brunette woman opened up.

"Hi-" Beca started but got cut off by the woman.

"Michael is at the pool." The woman stepped aside and let Beca in.

The woman looked rather angry like she just had a fight but Beca ignored it and went to the pool.

Beca looked at him and Michael put he's sunglasses up to get a good look before putting them back down.

"What do you want?" Michael asked as he put he's earphones off.

"I came by for that drink you offered." Beca answered.

"I wasn't really serious about that."

"What?" Beca asked disbelievingly.

"You're here whatever,sit." Michael said as he relaxed. "You're not going to rob me again?" Michael joked as Beca went sitting on the lounge chair.

"I never robbed you,that was just a repossession." Beca stated.

"Okay..you call it whatever you wanna call it,i really don't care." Michael said as he took a smoke from he's cigar. "What can i do for you?" He asked.

"I just came by to thank you for the money and if there's something you need help with,i see you're doing well for yourself." Beca gestured to the pool and house.

"Look,i'm retired."

"Ain't you a bit young for the pipe,slippers and staring at a fucking sunset?" Beca questioned.

"You know,i have been in this game for a lot of years and i got out alive,that makes me the right age." Michael answered.

He went sitting up at the lounge chair and put he's sunglasses off. "You look like a good kid,if you want my advice you give the shit up,you work hard,screw over everybody that you love,hurt,rob,kill indiscriminately and maybe..just maybe if you're lucky,you become a three bit gangster,it's bullshit,go to college then you can rip people off and get paid for it,it's called capitalism." Michael said as he went back to relaxing in he's lounge chair.

"So what i saw the other day was like when a corpse reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone,right?"

"What you saw the other day was a guy dealing with pests." Michael answered.

"I guess i never saw myself as just a fucking pest." Beca said a bit hurt.

"Well,then today's lesson's all about humility,tomorrow we'll try a training montage." Michael said seriously.

"A training what?" Beca asked confused.

"Nothing,i was just lost in an eighties movie fantasy." Michael answered.

"Yeah, i can see you spend a lot of time there."

"As much as i can."

"So that's why you're here in Vinewood then,right?" Beca asked.

"Maybe i'm here because i'm just an idiot,who thinks that imported palm trees are a good substitute for not really knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth." Michael answered.

"You a good time you know that?"

"I tell you what." Michael said as he went sitting up. "Least i can do is buy you that beer,there's a little bar that i like." Michael went standing up,grabbing he's phone. "It's not too far from here,let's go."

"Alright man i'm following you." Beca said as she went standing up and followed Michael to he's car.

"Let's take Amanda's car." A few seconds after he walked in the house he got a phone call from he's son Jimmy which he answered. "Hey Jim,we're going for a drink w-"

**"Dad,shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway it's...it's been stolen."** Jimmy cut Michael off.

"what? The yacht's been stolen?" Michael asked disbelievingly.

**"I was trying to sell it,i know you didn't want it sold,but i need money and they don't wanna buy it they just wanna take it,i'm hiding in the head."** Jimmy whispered trough the phone.

"You're insane!" Michael shouted. "Alright,i'm coming for my boat!" Michael stated and ended the call.

"Alrighty then,change of plans,my darling boy is in trouble." Michael said as he and Beca got in the red Sentinel of Amanda.

"I'll do what i can to help with that." Beca suggested as the car began to drive.

"Lesson number one,don't ever have kids." Michael stated angered.

"If i ever have kids,i don't think no parenting issues would rise over who had boat privileges and who don't,those little pigs should be lucky to be in a bath tub." Beca answered.

"Things that desperate huh?" Michael asked.

"Nah,but... you know,i was just making a point." Beca answered.

"Mythologizing self-depression i know it well."

"Yeah,where's the boat at?" Beca questioned as they almost arrived at Western Freeway.

"Little shit's been hijacked they're somewhere on the Western Freeway." Michael answered.

"Ain't you worried?" Beca asked.

"About my boat?Yeah i am." Michael answered.

"But you can always buy another boat." Beca stated.

"Yeah,tell my accountant that."

"You can always get credit for one." Beca said.

"And you come and repo it? No thank you." Michael joked.

"Alright buddy."

"I ain't your buddy,i'm someone you wanna impress."

"Really?I thought you were retired, why the fuck would i wanna impress some slipper-wearing motherfucker?" Beca questioned.

"Because i can still teach you a thing or two,maybe help you open the door to all joys that boat-related parenting issues entail." Michael answered.

"Oh there!There!That's my boat!" Michael shouted as a truck with a boat on drove by at the street in front of them.

"Your boat's in a fucking hurry,man!" Beca said referring to the truck who drove in high speed.

"Yeah,well we'll catch em." Michael said as he took up speed.

They drove past a few cars and quickly got closer to the truck.

"Hey,what we 'bout to do?" Beca asked.

"I'm going to get you close and you're going to board that thing." Michael explained.

Beca didn't question it because there was no turning back now she looked for this herself. "Alright man,fuck let's do this." Beca said as unlocked her seat belt and climbed her way to the car hood.

"Alright,i got a piece in the glove box,they give you shit i'll take em out." Michael said as they drove closer.

"That's cool man,you shooting with one hand and driving with the other but my concern is i might miss the jump and fall in the fucking traffic." Beca stated

"You said you wanted to learn from the best,let's call this lesson number one."

They were close enough so Beca could make the jump,she went standing up and jumped immediately taking a grip at the back of the boat and climbed up.  
Some guy jumped in front of Beca and tried to push her off the boat which he was unsuccessful in because Beca was fast enough to dodge and push him off the boat into the traffic.

"Easy with those pricks!" Michael yelled as he dodged the guy.

Beca hid behind the wheel as a guy came from the cabin inside and opened the door.

"Stay behind there Becs." Michael said more to himself.

The guy was far enough so Beca revealed herself from behind the wheel and fought him.  
Unfortunately the guy was to strong and he was strangling Beca over the edge of the boat.

"Hey this guy is trying to kill me man!" Beca shouted as she tried to get the upper hand.

"You're on the wrong boat girl!" The guy shouted as he hold Beca over the edge.

"No!You're on the wrong boat!" Beca shouted back and as on cue the guy got shot in the head by Michael.

Beca quickly got away from the edge and took a deep breath,she looked towards the door who opened up and a boy came out of it probably Jimmy.

"Alright now look for my boy!" Michael shouted.

Beca immediately ran towards the boy and took hold of him.

"Dad?Hey aren't you the girl from the dealership?" Jimmy asked as he went to the back of the boat and hold himself at the boom.

"Yeah,long story!" Beca answered as she saw two other guys come from the cabin.

"Jimmy watch out for the boom!" Michael shouted but was too late as the boom moved to the left and Jimmy hanging on it,if he let go he would fall on the street and probably die,another guy climbed on the boom and went closer to Jimmy while Beca fought the other guy.

"Dad!Help!Dad!" Jimmy shouted.

The guy pushed Beca over the edge but Beca was fast enough to grab the railing and hold herself while Michael drove faster and tried to stay steady under Jimmy.

"Let go of that!" Michael shouted and Jimmy did as he was told and let the boom go so he fell in the backseat of Michael's car.

"The fuck is wrong with you kid?" Michael asked angrily.

"Dad?" Jimmy started.

"Don't 'dad' me you little shit! You better hope she's still seaworthy." Michael shouted.

Beca climbed over to the boom and made the guy on the boom fall,right after that she climbed back on board.

"Hey,get me off this damn thing!" Beca shouted as she hit the guy who was still on board and ran to the back of the boat.

Beca jumped and landed on the hood of the car,holding herself on the window.

"Remind me not to come to you for parenting advice!" Beca shouted.

"That everyone?Alright,time to get my boat back!" Michael said as Beca climbed back into her seat and tried to keep up with the boat which unfortunately for Michael the car began giving up as smoke came from under the hood.

"Oh,that doesn't sounds good." Jimmy joked as the car made noises.

"That's the engine man,we ain't chasing shit in this thing." Beca said.

"Hold it together." Michael answered as he kept following the boat who was getting further and further away. "My fucking boat!"

"Hey.. it's just a thing, at least you've still got a son.." Jimmy tried.

"There's a chop shop back there,you drive us there and we can get the car fixed." Beca suggested.

Michael sighed and turned back,he drove with all the power the car still got to Los Santos Customs.

"My boat." Michael said with a scary and raspy voice.

"It's just a thing." Jimmy stated.

"My boat." Michael said again.

"Please stop doing that..listen..i fucked up,okay..i'm not going to lie,that was..a...really bad judgment call..but..shit dad i nearly died and all you give shit about is this fucking boat?!" Jimmy explained.

"No..it's not that..it's.." Michael stuttered.

"All we do is scream at each other,no wonder i can't get a job,it's all your fucking fault,or it's not..but it's partly your fault i mean...i mean,i just wanna impress you." Jimmy said.

"By selling my boat to some gang bangers?" Michael questioned angrily.

"I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that...but all you do is day dream or get angry..."

"Look,i love you Jimmy but you're an asshole and right now with my boat disappearing over the horizon,that's all i can see." Michael answered. "Beca,would you do me a favor and give this kid a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I want to headbutt the road in peace." Michael asked.

"Oh great...leave me with the home invader!" Jimmy crossed he's arms.

"I'll get it done,no problem." Beca answered.

"Daaaa-" Jimmy started arguing but got cut off by Michael.

"Enough,alright?Enough."

"Hey Beca can you call me a cab?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing." Beca said as she took out her phone and dialed the cab&co's number.

"Hey,i need a cab as soon as you can send one,Los Santos Customs by the airport." Beca said trough the phone. "Alright,thanks." Beca ended the call and saw she had a missed text,she opened it and immediately saw it was a text from Chloe,she quickly closed it because she would read it after she dealt with the boy.

"So,you do much yachting?" Beca asked.

"Not anymore,no i don't." Michael answered.

"Before,i mean."

"No,not really,this little shit stays in he's room all day and i don't have many other people to go with,you know,i liked looking at it."

"looking?" Beca asked confused.

"Yeah,I'd come down the marina,sit on the dock,pour myself a drink and look at her...Jacqueline,it'd clear my head,you know,let me dream." Michael answered.

"Jacqueline,huh?" Beca smirked. "Well,maybe you need to do some other shit to fill your time,dream other dreams,man."

"Yeah,sure,whatever." With that the conversation ended as they where close to their destination.

"Up here,go left." Beca commanded which Michael obeyed as he turned in the street to the Los Santos Customs.

After another minute of driving Beca spoke up. "Hey,this is the place up here,i know this dude he's name is Hao,he's going to look after us."

"Take what's in my pocket,a couple of thousand bucks,that'll cover it right?" Michael questioned as he drove to the parking way.

"So,you sure you're good?" Michael asked as he stepped out the car.

"Yeah,i got this." Beca answered as she moved to the driver's seat.

"Ooo,i'm gonna come up front." Jimmy said as he climbed to the passenger's seat.

"Get out and walk around." Michael said.

"Its okay i can just climb over." Jimmy answered as he almost put he's ass in Beca face.

"Look,man,i'm gonna get the ride fixed and drop it back off at your house along with this dude." Beca said. "You go and get your head right,alright?"

"Alright,listen thanks for today,appreciate it,you stop back out to the house,we'll talk." Michael said as he walked over to the cab who just arrived.

"You see?" Jimmy muttered.

"Hey,sorry we didn't get your boat,man."

"Yeah." Michael answered as he got in the cab.

"Let's trick this whip,homie." Jimmy said and tried to be cool.

Beca sighed and drove towards the garage.

After an hour the car finally was repaired and Beca drove out the garage on her way to Michael's house.

"I'm taking you home now." Beca said as she leaved the Los Santos Customs.

"It's Beca right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah,Beca or the credit fraud girl,the home invader,you know what call me what you like." Beca answered.

"Yeah,ah,no i mean,sure..." Jimmy stuttered.

"Jimmy ain't it?Or James?" Beca asked.

"Jimmy or just like...Jizzle." Jimmy answered.

"No man i'll just stick with Jimmy."

"So uh what's the deal?"

"Huh?" Beca asked confused.

"You and the old man? I see you at the dealership then someone steals my whip and dad is all like he's been down there to talk to you guys." Jimmy answered.

"You're dad did something more then talk."

"What he do?"

"Look,kid,if he ain't tell you,i ain't gonna tell you but i lost my fucking job and i thought maybe he could help me find a new one." Beca explained.

"My dad is retired like fully,like his only marketable skills are watching TV and daytime drinking."

"I dunno he seems okay to me,he saved your ass."

"You saved my ass." Jimmy stated.

"Nah,nah man,well...well maybe we good together ,you know?Like maybe we could get shit done we couldn't done separately." Beca answered.

"If it keeps him out of the house that's cool by me."

"Yeah,well we'll see."

"Look,i'm sorry my dad lost you you're job,it's hard out there,tough,i mean i'm employ mentally challenged at the moment." Jimmy tried to apologize in Michael's place.

"Oh,you got fired? Damn that's rough."

"I'm not fired as such,i didn't get a job."

"I been there,you been putting resumes out there but no ones hiring huh?"

"No i,uh.. i didn't get a job,I've never had a job,it feels like hard work,life...the days just kind of disappear,hey you play Righteous Slaughter?"

"Nah,not since the first couple" Beca answered as she pulled up at the house.

"So,like,since we're both unemployed,like,we could run together you know?" Jimmy said as they both got out of the car.

"Yeah i'll think about it." Beca answered.

"Or,we could just like chop it y'know,play darts or get our drink on?" He thought for a moment and widened he's arms."Strip clubs?"

"How did you know i'm gay?" Beca asked.

"I didn't but i saw you smiling at the text you got back in the car and i happened to see the name,so i figured." Jimmy answered. "But you know it's cool by me."

"Yeah,well,i got to go,i got you're number should i need it,man but uh..Hey,you know what,man go easy on your dad alright?"

"Alright,church."

"Exactly." Beca waved him off.

"My sister from another mister." Jimmy said.

"See ya." Beca said as she leaved the house and went into her car immediately she took out her phone and opened the text from Chloe.

_ChloeTheSmexyRed: Hey wanna come over with Jesse? (movie night with Aubrey) my parents are gone for the weekend soo they wouldn't mind xxx_

Beca thought for a moment she couldn't let this opportunity with Chloe slip away right?

_Beca:Yeah,sure address? (sorry for the late text i was busy all day)_

_ChloeTheSmexyRed: Rockford Hills but i'll send someone to come and get ya just be ready at you're house (8 pm) and bring sleeping clothes because you 2 are going to stay the night :D xxx_

* * *

**_Okay next chapter will probably be shorter then this one so then i will also answer on reviews,till next chapter take care and stay awesome!_**


End file.
